the_messengerfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Pedacinhos da Lore do Thierry
Thierry Boulanger, o principal diretor e escritor de The Messenger, providenciou pequenos pedaços de lore no servidor oficial do Discord. Isso é uma compilação de pedacinhos de lore importantes que não são explicitamente mencionados no jogo em si. 19 de Outubro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * O equipamento de Rustino pertencia a outro necromante. 19 de Outubro de 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * Golem de Esmeralda e a Gruta Uivante têm histórias mais profundas. 20-21 de Outubro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões *Vestes Azuis são Mensageiros aposentados, então Vestes Azuis não podem mais carregar o título de "Mensageiro". Só existe um Mensageiro de cada vez. *Mensageiros nem sempre tiveram demônios da ganância ao seu lado. Em algum momento no tempo, demônios da ganância trairam os demônios e se aliaram à Ordem dos Vestes Azuis. Antes desse evento, Mensageiros simplesmente morriam. *O Lojista se assustou quando descobriu que o Soldado morreu, porque o Futuro Corrompido era uma ameaça iminente e não tinham muitos membros dos Vestes Azuis. Eles estavam em um ponto da guerra fora do tempo em que um demônio muito poderoso estava muito próximo de entrar na Torre do Tempo. *Com o tempo, Mensageiros construíram molduras em volta de portais do tempo para ajudar Mensageiros futuros. 23 de Outubro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * Todos os cogumelos com rostos no Pântano dos Coguspinhos já foram seres humanos vivos. 23 de Outubro de 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * A Torre do Tempo está ciente de todo evento do passado, presente e futuro. * Os corpos no chão da Torre do Tempo são cadáveres de Mensageiros que falharam ao passar pelo desafio da Torre do Tempo. * Por causa da natureza complexa de viagem no tempo e universos alternativos, o Mensageiro que quebra a Maldição não seria necessariamente o último Mensageiro, e isso pode depender de um evento importante acontecer com um Mensageiro futuro, hipoteticamente. * O QG da Torre do Tempo muda de aparência para refletir o Mensageiro que está lá. * Mensageiros de todos os períodos de tempo visitam o QG da Torre do Tempo ao seu critério e sem ordem particular, da perspectiva da loja. 27 de Outubro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * Tem diálogo inutilizado no script (BARMATHAZEL_GAUNTLET_INTRO). Você voltaria à sala final do Submundo em 8-bit e conversaria com Barma'thazël. Nessa conversa, Barma'thazël menciona que ele pode usar magia de presságio. Essa parte cortada do jogo estava originalmente envolvida em obter a Nota do Caos. * Magia demoníaca é a raiz da magia do pergaminho. 29 de Outubro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * Poções de vida são baseadas em garrafas de saquê antigas. 30 de Outubro 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * Tanto a inundação quanto o ataque dos demônios ao Templo Esquecido fizeram os humanos regredir muitas gerações em tecnologia. 30 de Outubro 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * Mensageiros possivelmente não podem viajar no tempo até antes da criação do pergaminho. 30 de Outubro de 2018 (#3) Conversa Conclusões * A Máscara é destruída dentro do Vazio, o que é importante. 30 de Outubro de 2018 (#4) Conversa Conclusões * Deuses Guardiões e gigantes do céu são grupos completamente diferentes. * Não deveria haver molduras em volta de fendas de checkpoint nas Celesterras Elementais ou na Caixa de Música. Ninja originalmente teria que fazer as molduras, mas isso não ficou até a versão final do jogo. * A Torre do Tempo está tentando resolver a "batalha fora do tempo", parecendo um cubo mágico. 31 de Outubro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * Capuz Ferrenho possivelmente era um Mensageiro em um ciclo antes do Ninja. 31 de Outubro de 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * Cada Mensageiro vê sua própria versão do QG da Torre do Tempo, então eles não interagem entre si. 31 de Outubro de 2018 (#3) Conversa Conclusões * O Lojista realmente já vivenciou a maldição sendo quebrada mesmo que esteja ajudando Cowboy na cena pós-creditos 9 de Novembro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * Alguns dos demônios são Kappa. 9 de Novembro de 2018 (#2) Note: "Le Shopkeeper" is The Shopkeeper's Steam trading card name and official Twitter username. Conversa Conclusões * A versão em inglês do script é canônica. 11 de Novembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * A versão em inglês do script é canônica. Isso é importante e tem a ver com "o" Lojista. 16 de Novembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * Ninja é destro quando está virado para a direita. * Ninja puxa sua espada de formas diferentes em 8-bit e 16-bit. Sua mão sempre está no cabo da espada, que é no topo da bainha em 8-bit e na parte de baixo da bainha em 16-bit. * Mesmo que o Lojista tenha uma voz super grave no vídeo "Shinobi No Kikan", essa não é sua voz canônica. 18 de Novembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * A versão em inglês do script é bem canônica e relacionada ao Lojista. 22 de Novembro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * O Lojista não é todos os membros dos Vestes Azuis. 22 de Novembro de 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * Reiterando que O Vazio fica no fim do tempo, onde todos os Mensageiros se encontram. A Torre do Tempo também é lá. * Thierry, no momento, foi questionado sobre a aparência de um novo canal de texto no Discord, #the-void (o vazio, traduzindo). Ele agiu como se não estivesse ciente do novo canal. 22 de Novembro de 2018 (#3) Conversa Conclusões * O Futuro Corrompido ainda pode existir mesmo tendo sido prevenido por Ninja, já que é uma ramificação. * Tem um jeito de fazer um final feliz para todos. * SaboTeam só pode acessar uma pequena porção dos arquivos. 22 de Novembro de 2018 (#4) Conversa Conclusões * SaboTeam não sabe nada sobre o canal #the-void. 23 de Novembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * Caixas de narração genéricas não são os pensamentos de Ninja. 28 de Novembro de 2018 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * A "ameaça de um olho só" da visão do orbe de presságio se refere a Barma'thazël. 28 de Novembro de 2018 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * As estruturas no Riacho dos Bambus foram construídas por uma raça não-humana. 8 de Dezembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * O Arquivista recrutou o SaboTeam para contar histórias especificas para as pessoas. * O Arquivista trabalha misteriosamente. 11 de Dezembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * O Arquivista é misterioso. 12 de Dezembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * O Arquivista é imortal, no sentido de que ele teoricamente tem um período de vida infinito mas não é invencível. 13 de Dezembro de 2018 Conversa Conclusões * O Ninja tem 2 "blocos" de altura. 8 de Janeiro de 2019 Conversa Conclusões * A comunidade escolheu invocar Rainbowdragoneyes ao invés de aprender uma dica importante relacionada à indentidade do Lojista. 8 de Janeiro de 2019 / 10 de Janeiro de 2019 Conversa Conclusões * O Arquivista não está tentando enganar a comunidade. 16 de Janeiro de 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Não é claro se a Monja era "o Mensageiro mais habilidoso" (o que obteve a Nota da Aventura e a Nota da Vingança), mas ela era definitivamente o Mensageiro mais forte. *Humanos não podiam usar magica antes do pergaminho. *Você não pode ver Cacos de Tempo a não ser que você esteja carregando o pergaminho ou esteja no Vazio. Tem um glitch no inicio do jogo no Vilarejo Ninja onde os dois Kappas de Longo Alcance podem derrubar Cacos de Tempo antes de você pegar o pergaminho, mas isso não devia acontecer. *Carregar o pergaminho te deixa ciente e responsivo à magia temporal porque o Sombra destilou um galho de magia demoníaca para o pergaminho e o fez muito mais potente. *Todos os demônios tem magia, mas nenhum é especializado em magia temporal. Demônios não conseguem ver Cacos de Tempo ou Fendas Temporais. Eles precisam do pergaminho para usar magia temporal e para entrar no Vazio. *Demônios querem o pergaminho e querem invadir o Vazio. *A perspectiva da linha do tempo da Torre do Tempo é diferente da perspectiva do Ninja sobre a sua própria linha do tempo. É totalmente possível que O Lojista se encontrou com o Ninja no Cume Nevado antes de se encontrar com ele nas Catacumbas. *Algo grande aconteceu com os Vestes Azuis que quase erradicou a ordem e forçou eles a escapar do Vazio até o próximo Mensageiro invocar a Torre. (Hipoteticamente) January 19, 2019 Conversa Conclusões * The flood turned Searing Crags from an active volcano into a dormant volcano. January 24, 2019 Conversa Conclusões * Even though Thierry wrote both the English and Québécois scripts, the English version of the script is canon. January 25, 2019 Conversa Conclusões * Barma'thazël vanishes before he's killed in the Underworld. * Ninja's agility, Monk's strength, and Barma'thazël's speed respectively lead to Cloudstepping, a spoiler-related ability, and phase-shifting. * Barma'thazël is really fast. January 26, 2019 Conversa Conclusões * The Messenger is just one book in an overall larger universe that The Archivist wants SaboTeam to tell people. * The Archivist wants to recruit enough Messengers to solve the big issue. * "Barma'thazël's Revenge", which starts off with "Picnic Panic," is a trilogy of self-contained sidequests that occur after Ninja's mandatory story. The other two sidequests after Picnic Panic may or may not be told. It's optional stuff that definitely adds to the world-building, but it's not necessary for the larger picture. February 4, 2019 Conversa Conclusões * Pitou is not every character. * The Archivist was not the catalyst who brought forth the demon army. February 5, 2019 (#1) Conversa Conclusões * The Archivist is Thierry's boss. Thierry is only allowed to reveal information that The Archivist wants him to, otherwise The Archivist gets angry. * The Iron Hood is not The Artificer. * There is something special about the Tower of Time statues. * The Archivist wants to recruit enough Messengers to solve the big issue, so he's slowing ramping up a group of people. February 5, 2019 (#2) Conversa Conclusões * Picnic Panic won't be lore-intensive, but it will still be a fun little self-contained side adventure with Ninja shenanigans. February 7, 2019 (The Archivist) Note: This isn't a Thierry Lore Tidbit, but The Archivist hopped out of #the-void channel to add an important react emote to a message in a different channel. Conversa Conclusões * Although The Archivist wanted players to observe Ninja's story first, there is another character in The Messenger that has important value and should be focused on. * As The Archivist has never stepped out of #the-void channel other than for this single instance, this react means that it's an extremely important statement. February 7-8, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *There is only 1 scroll. *Time portals don't show up until after you defeat Barma'thazël because The Shopkeeper did something to the scroll to make Ninja more attuned to it. *There is 1 Void and many alternate timelines. *Paradoxes don't cause a space-time collapse but can mess with the paradox beholder's mind. For example, becoming your own shopkeeper. That why the Order of the Blue Robes wear blue robes. *The Shopkeeper is not Ninja. *The Tower of Time is like a time machine. Ninja enters the Tower of Time at every checkpoint. *The Tower of Time appears briefly to grab Ninja and fly him to where (when) he is needed. *The Tower of Time goes to the scroll. *The Void materialized as a way to balance the existence of all these alternate timelines. It acts like an anti-infinity so that the balance is kept. *If something comes from The Void or enters The Void, it becomes canon across all timelines. It becomes a single instance of itself. *The Corrupted Future was almost named the "Corrupted Void." It is the only area in the game without 8-bit/16-bit transitions because it's stuck in 8-bit and the 16-bit version is what Ninja has to prevent. *Every time there is a fork in time, both happen and become their own timeline. Carrying the scroll lets you create your own linear timeline. *Just as Ninja visited the Corrupted Future to have scope on why he had to win, The Archivist shows the player Ninja's world, to give the player scope on the future The Archivist wants to be prevented. February 12, 2019 (#1) Conversa Conclusões *The Blue Robes know The Archivist as "The Archivist" rather than his previous moniker, "The Alchemist." February 13, 2019 (#2) Conversa Conclusões *The Tower of Time showcases important figures specifically for that Messenger. February 18, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Reiterating that Picnic Panic will not be lore-intensive. February 23, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Picnic Panic takes place in an alternate timeline, and the Ruxxtin in the Picnic Panic trailer is also an alternate version of Ruxxtin. *Ninja's original timeline and the alternate timeline are almost identical. Ninja and Barma'thazël traverse from the original timeline to the alternate timeline, though, so Ninja and Barma'thazël aren't alternates. *Ruxxtin's lab has a green crystal ball, confirmed to be a scrying orb. March 19, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *SaboTeam only have clear instructions from The Archivist and Ninja's book. They don't have any other books from The Archives. *The Archivist has selected the 2nd book he wants SaboTeam to tell a story of, but SaboTeam doesn't know what it is yet. *The Archivist has been temporarily replaced with the Clockwork Concierge for ARG-related activities. March 22, 2019 (#1) Conversa Conclusões *The Archivist and the Clockwork Concierge are the only characters that existed before the flood. *SaboTeam might be held hostage by The Archivist. This is why SaboTeam is forced to delete Clockwork Concierge's spoiler-related posts about unreleased story content. March 22, 2019 (#2) Conversa Conclusões *The Blue Robes sent The Bowman to deliver the scroll to Ninja Village as quickly as possible. When The Shopkeeper mentions, "We gave you a scroll," to Ninja, The Shopkeeper uses "we" to refer to the collective group of the Order of the Blue Robes. *The Bowman arrived late to Ninja Village. Ideally, The Bowman was supposed to give Ninja a proper explanation, but he had no time. *If the scroll takes its carrier to a dimension or time period that the carrier doesn't belong to, only the scroll gets to stay there. The moment the carrier gives up the scroll, the carrier disappears. This scenario happened to both The Bowman and to Ninja. *The Shopkeeper acts detached since so many people have died during the timeless war, and it's too emotionally taxing to care about each new person unless they've survived for a good while. March 26, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *SaboMart is not The Archivist. March 29, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *The Artificer has some connection to Monk. *The Artificer is not, and has never been, a human. April 2, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *The scroll is not destroyed after the events of The Messenger. *Even though the Mask's curse is broken, there can still be carriers who use the scroll's power for other reasons. April 7, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *The Shopkeeper sees adventurers one at a time. April 20-21, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Monk "planted the seed" by driving out the demons and bringing Butterfly Matriarch to Rivière Turquoise, but the grove's restoration did not require Monk's presence afterwards. April 29, 2019 (#1) Conversa Conclusões *The Tower of Time challenge pushes a Messenger to their limit and kills them if they are unworthy, to prevent the scroll being lost to the demons later. *The canon Tower of Time runthrough would involve no Quarble + permadeath. Quarble's presence in the Tower of Time for gameplay purposes should be disregarded. *The Void is a big thing to fathom, so the Tower of Time protects the sanity of Messengers as they travel through the Tower. It provides a frame and familiarity that helps Messengers make it through the challenge relatively undisturbed. April 29, 2019 (#2) Conversa Conclusões *As recently revealed by the Clockwork Concierge in the ARG, Ninja did not fight the actual Demon King, and the remnants of the true Demon King are locked up in Clockwork Castle. *The Demon King copy fought in Forlorn Temple is the same copy that initiates the assault on 8-bit and 16-bit Ninja Village. May 6, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Clockwork Concierge is under the same NDA as SaboTeam, which is why some of his messages about unreleased lore content get deleted. *Clockwork Concierge has free will. *Clockwork Concierge sort of has a British accent. May 21-22, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *Quarble takes you back in time before you die. *Ninja doesn't go back in time when Quillble revives the Queen of Quills because Ninja was carrying the scroll. *The scroll's perspective is canon. May 29, 2019 Conversa Conclusões *A Music Note crystallizes either when a specific emotion repeats enough times, or when a specific event has a big enough ripple effect / especially high intensity. *The Music Notes represent the world's intention to save itself. *Ninja was not the Messenger who obtained the Key of Revenge. *In its effort to save itself, the world gives up on its utopia fantasy and embraces reality, the good along with the bad. Even though Chaos could be potentially viewed as one of the more negative Notes, it is part of a genuine whole. *The notes of contrasting characteristics form a balance together. en:Thierry's Lore Tidbits fr:Révélations de Thierry ru:Отсылки от Thierry Categoria:Lore